1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a display device curved along a center axis of a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device typically includes a display panel that displays an image. The display panel includes gate lines, data lines, and pixels, each of which is connected to a corresponding gate line of the gate lines, and a corresponding data line of the data lines. The display device may further include a main circuit board to apply driving signals to the gate lines and the data lines. The main circuit board may be electrically connected to the display panel through a flexible printed circuit board.
In recent years, various display devices, such as a foldable display device, a curved display device, etc., have been developed. In such a foldable or curved display device, a main circuit board disposed on a surface of the display panel thereof has a curved structure corresponding to the curved shape of the display panel.